Goodbye, Halcyon Days
by Koemi165
Summary: [Sorta AU] The Teen Titans are no more, seeking to escape the haunting past. Four years later, Richard and Rachel, now married, has a thirteen-month old daughter, and another on the way; life is pretty sweet. That is until an enemy from their past comes back with a vengeance, using anything and anyone to get to them. A Titan reunion might be the only way to take him down. T for now
1. Chapter One - Ties That Bond Together

**A/N: Hello! I have decided to take a break from writing** _ **Protect This Heart of Mine**_ **and instead will make some revisions to it, eventually.**

 **For now, I have decided to write a new story immediately explaining the events after** _ **Haunted**_ **and right after the** _ **Season 4 Arc**_ **. Did that make any sense at all? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Goodbye, Halcyon Days**

 _Halcyon (adjective) – denoting a period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful_

* * *

 ***Four Years Ago** *****

Their mind-meld served its purpose in order to help Robin escape Slade's control, well…that was its initial goal, oh no, their mental bond goes a whole lot deeper. Freeing Robin from Slade is no easy feat for Raven, in doing so; she has to use more of her power to do the task.

Because her dark magic is so complicated, a normal, simple bond will allow her into the minds of her target, experiencing their emotions, thoughts, and desires. The bond Raven has on Robin, not only lets her into his emotions, thoughts and desires, it gives her the ability to fuse their memories together. Adding to that, no one else with the same ability can access either of their minds.

They still have their separate memories, however, it just means that uniting the memories together means uniting Robin and Raven together, for eternity. The dark sorceress can tell that something isn't normal with this bond.

Sitting in Robin's room, cloak and cape laying on his desk chair, mask thrown about, and shoes kicked off to the side; the pair are on his bed, her tucked comfortably into his side, an idle ungloved hand lazily runs through her shoulder length hair.

"So, this goes a lot deeper than we thought, huh?" Robin nervously grinds his teeth together, his brain still processing the information.

"I'm sorry." Raven ruefully bows her head, not able to get the backlash she knows is coming.

"You don't have to apologize, I understand your reasoning's. Besides, we're best friends, have been even before the team. It's okay." Robin brings the shameful empath into his arms.

She hesitantly wraps her arms around his waist, returning his gentle hug. "You're sure?" She stares up into his bright sapphire eyes, her being the only one in on his tangible secret.

"I'm positive. You know everything there is to know about me and vice versa, so what difference does it make? Stop worrying, okay?" He places a feathery light kiss to her temple, quelling her doubts about their situation, a light-hearted smile adorns her face.

"What do we do know?" Her leader questions after a peaceful pause, she just shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know…I guess we'll let it run its course and see where it leads us." That was the best answer she can give him and he knows that.

"We'll see where it takes us." He confirms, he snuggles closer to her, sleep claiming both their bodies.

.

.

.

After a two-hour catnap, the two curl into each other completely still, too comfortable to get up. So content with where they are, they almost didn't hear the presence of their friends return from a night out of pizza and a movie.

"So, why did the wife jump off the windowsill, again?" Starfire questions her friends, still perplexed by the movie.

"Star, I explained this already, he planted an idea in her head which caused a chain of reactions." Cyborg exasperatedly explains, for the millionth time.

"But, Friend Cyborg, what was this idea he planted in her head?" Beast Boy is the one to pipe in, knowing the cybernetic teen might blow a casket really soon.

"We don't know, Star. All we know is it had to do with a train, okay?" The green shape-shifter breathed a sigh of relief when he sees her nod.

 **(A/N: Can anyone guess the movie I'm talking about? ;D)**

"Hey, guys…how was it?" Robin walks into the Main Room, a violet-haired empath trails behind him.

"It wa–" The alarm sounds before Starfire can even start describing their joyous excursion.

"Who's wrecking havoc to the city this time?" Beast Boy grumbles, already tired from playing twenty questions.

Robin's eyes narrow into slits, his already clenched jaw tightens, and his clenched fists are almost white from the pressure. Sensing his resenting emotions, Raven lays a gentle hand around his wrist.

"Slade." The Titans are already bolting out the Tower before Robin can get the last syllable out.

.

.

.

The heroes find themselves far out of the city and in an unknown outside area. An old, run-down warehouse the only edifice standing in a five-mile radius.

"This is the location, but I don't see him." Robin's suspicions make the other four survey their surroundings. They scatter about, two float in midair and the other four wander cautiously.

"You know, Robin, with all that detective work Batman taught you, I'm surprised you didn't look up." A mysterious yet familiar voice echoes all throughout the large building.

Looking up, the Titans see Slade standing in an open storage area on the second floor. However, he isn't alone. Two figures stand on either side of the masked criminal, their identity hide behind the shadows.

"You need better lines, these ones are getting old." The teenage leader bitterly spits out at his ex-commander.

"Now, Robin, there's no need for hostility. I merely invited you here so we could…catch up." Slade's provocative sneer grates on the Titan leader.

"Stop playing games and _kindly_ introduce us to your…friends." Raven's impatience is wearing thin.

"Ah, I thought you'd never ask." Slade starts descending down the stairs, the unknown figures follow behind him. "Ah, _My Dear_ , you asked a very important question." Slade wraps a strand of short violet hair around a metal finger eliciting a growl from her best friend.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Robin's his jaw is locked in place.

"Well then, enough chit chat. Robin, there are some familiar faces that _missed_ you." Slade turns toward the figures, his arm outstretched and beckons them forward.

Robin let out a harsh gasp when the two villains reveals themselves. Seeing their faces triggers a memory from his past, unconsciously inviting Raven into it. Slade watches on, interest peaked, as the half-demon lightly clutches her head, eyes closed tightly.

"Robin, who are they?" The mute Cyborg finally speaks out. Beast Boy and Starfire has the same question on their minds, but are too afraid to speak. The dark one stares at her leader in sorrow.

"The one on the right is Two-Face and the one on the left is Joker." Robin, still stupefied, manages to get out.

All eyes widen to the size of saucers, all four have heard of the heinous acts these two have caused. A brief, silent standoff occurs until Batman's former sidekick snaps himself out of his daze.

"What are you planning?" Raven demands an answer from the psychotic madman.

"Quite honestly, nothing, sweetheart. I just wanted to visit some old friends." Not letting the heroes get a word in edge wise, Slade launches in, his focus solely on the dark empath.

Following their temporary leader, Two-Face and Joker pick their respective partners, the former sets his sights on the other resident bird and the latter take on the other three.

.

.

.

"Why did you come back? Was my _father_ not good enough for you?" Raven grabs at whatever object is in her reach, incasing it in black magic and hurdles it towards her patriarch's former servant. The object in question just so happens to be a metal rod lying around.

"Dear Child, you've got it all wrong. I was originally seeking some form of vengeance, but talking to you and seeing your behavior made me realize that there is something different." Slade's one eye is an inch away from her very own.

"What are you talking about?" Her blood is boiling, irritated from the metahuman's vague antics.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Her raised hand glows with black magic ready to attack, but is instantly immobilized, the madman trapping her wrist in a powerful hold. "Tell me, why is it that I cannot take over Robin's mind, hmm?"

Raven's eyes widen, undeniable shock and disbelief flashes through them. "How did you–" Knowing she is trying to figure out how he knows, the criminal mastermind launches a harsh kick to her stomach, her back collides with a metal pillar. She harshly groans out, slowly working her way back onto her feet.

"It was quite simple, really. I mean, Daddy Dearest, indulged me into everything I need to know about your powers." Leaning heavily against the pole, Slade harshly grips her hair, bringing her face to his.

"What was it that he said about mental links? Oh, yeah, beware of a _special_ one." His monologue is starting to annoy her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She mumbles her incantation, which allows her to escape her body and a black raven taking its place.

She incases Slade's entire body with black glowing magic and tosses him aside like a rag doll. Her soul self disappears and sinks back into her body.

Glowing white eyes close then open, revealing not two, but four blood red eyes, her anger radiantly pulsing. She propels a ball of energy towards him before he can even think about getting up. Thinking that is the end of him, her stance instantaneously slumps down, exhaustion overwhelming her anger.

"Nice try, sweetheart. You're gonna have to do a lot better than that." His voice makes her whirl around, a punch lands on her already bruised midsection.

Slade continues his ensemble toward Raven, elegantly dodging her attacks and aiming a few of his own at her. By now, she is on all fours, open cuts and pulsing welts coat her pale skin.

"Sweet dreams." Slade's triumphant grin the last thing she sees before she gives into the pull of darkness. A walking form disappears into the shadows, never turning back to see the light twitch of her hand.

.

.

.

Robin watches on as his best friend's form goes limp. He is slightly worried, but confident nevertheless, knowing that she can handle her own. His focus still on her, he starts walking towards her, until a two-sided coin lands in front of his feet, effectively stopping him. The ghastly deformed side of the silver coin mocks him.

"Looks like you got heads." A malicious voice speaks out from behind the leader, already aware of who he is fighting.

"You, too? God you villains really need new lines." Although humorous, Robin delivers his line seething. If looked at closely, foam can almost be seen pouring out of his mouth.

"Say, have you visited _Batman_ recently?" A sly grin. "I sure have, and let me tell ya, he wanted me to send you the warmest regards." At this point, Robin could've turned into the Incredible Hulk.

"Fucking bastard, why are you here? How do you know Slade?" The way Robin is speaking such a deadly tone should have Two-Face already chained to hell.

"I'm sure I'll bore you with the details, no need to get into that." Two-Face disregards him and flimsily waves him off.

" _Why_ are you here?" Robin reiterates again as Two-Face smiles at his annoyance.

"Let me ask you something, that girl, the dark o–" A metal boot slams into Two-Face, the momentum makes him stagger back a few feet.

"Lay a fucking _finger_ on her or I swear to God you'll be begging for death, I dare you."

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Unfazed, Two-Face casually walks towards Robin, a little too close for comfort on the latter's part.

"She sure is special, spunky, too." The psychopath has a jubilant smile on his face, as if he's playing a harmless game of cat and mouse.

"Shut. Up." Robin completely irate, pulls out two bo-staffs and lengthens them to their limit. He jumps up and sends Two-Face flying.

Robin utilizes every hand-to-hand combat move Bruce taught him that he can think of, a right hook here and a flying roundhouse there. He distanced himself from the deranged mastermind, contemplating his next move.

Two bird-a-rangs from either side hurls toward the demented criminal. However, Two-Face effortlessly dodges it.

"Come on, Robin. This is child's play." He's not the only one efficient in hand-to-hand combat as Two-Face has Robin bruised, bloody, and weak in ten minutes.

"And here I thought you've improved…what a sha–." Before he can deliver the final blow, a black incased slab of cement effectively cuts him off mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry, what were you trying to say?" An enraged empath stands in front of her best friend, creating a barrier so he can have time to recover.

"Spunky indeed."

.

.

.

"So, who wants to go first?" The Joker nonchalantly asks as he examines his fingers.

Instead of a response, Cyborg and Starfire start excessively attacking their enemy. The Joker sidesteps the onslaught, as if he is learning a new dance. A green fly hovers over him until Beast Boy morphs into an elephant, a loud trumpet noise emits from his mouth as he descends.

Clown-Face merely laughs as Beast Boy lands on hard ground instead of on top of him. "You can't outsmart me."

With that all three engage in battle, waiting to see who comes out victorious.

.

.

.

Raven narrows her eyes, hands glowing with her dark powers. By now, Robin regains his balance and is halfway to a standing position. Two-Face intently watches the pair, her protective stance unwavering and his resilient anger still intact. _Two peas in a pod_.

An arrogant smirk on his face, he states, "Game on."

.

.

.

An onslaught of attacks from both sides; kicks, punches, a flash of black, green, and blue energy bolts across the warehouse, and a series of green animals. Although the two remaining master criminals, are outnumbered, their fighting ability definitely outranks the skills of the Titans.

Three down, two standing. Starfire is cast aside next to the stairs, her still form concerning. Cyborg slams into the metal pillar Raven inhabited previously, his robotic parts cracking. Finally, a green T-Rex slowly dissipates, leaving a seriously injured Beast Boy, body askew.

They all housed head wounds, gushing cuts, bruised and broken limbs, black eyes, and any other form of injuries in the book. All in all, they aren't doing so well. The beating not only damaged their physical forms, it damaged their spirit.

Two against two; like hell Robin will let Raven fight Two-Face, refusing to expose her to his provocative yet harsh method of taunting. Although they are giving their all, the resident birds know its s a losing fight. No way are they able to defeat two brilliant masterminds.

The fighting ceases, an eerie quiet takes over, five forms are left for dead around the warehouse.

.

.

.

Robin is the first to come to, leaning against the wall, his eyes try to adjust to the early morning sun peeking through the small windows of the dilapidated edifice. He surveys his surroundings when his eyes stop at a petite form; violet hair sprawls all around her.

He crawls toward his best friend, ignoring the searing pain coursing through his body, and gently raises her head onto his lap. Robin delicately wraps an arm around her midsection, pulling her closer to him; an idle hand runs through her hair, an occasional kiss meets the top of her head.

It isn't long until Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy come around. They look over their injuries, slump their shoulders and let out a defeated sigh. All three eyes are completely dead inside.

Robin's eyebrows are furrowed so tightly, it's a miracle he didn't get frown lines. His best friend is still unconscious, and probably won't wake up for another couple hours. Knowing that, he furrows his eyebrows even more, if that is possible.

None of them has the energy to even think about getting up. Their gazes met each other, an unexplainable amount of sadness emanate through all of them.

They know that this fight will be the end of everything they know.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, how was it? I hope it wasn't too confusing. I apologize if I got the behavior and personality of Two-Face and The Joker wrong, my first time writing about them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter Two - Adapting to Life's Givings

**A/N: Hello! Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Goodbye, Halcyon Days**

 _Adaptation (noun) – the action or process of changing or being changed_

* * *

 ***Four Years Ago***

Mustering enough energy, the Titans drag themselves back to the Tower. Not a word is spoken on the way home or during the elevator ride. Once the doors open, the teens disperse, hobbling or limping to their room.

Raven is now awake, but not on her feet. Her powers taking too much out of her, rendering her immobile until fully rested. Robin didn't mind, in fact, he demanded he let her carry her; it gives him time to look over her injuries and quell his worries, knowing that she is safe.

Entering his room, door automatically closing behind him, he deposits the dark empath on his bed. Her leader quickly unbuckles her cloak and takes off her shoes; he pushes her into a lying position and pulls the covers over her.

He, too, takes off his cape, shoes, gloves, and mask before joining her. Knowing her thoughts are keeping her from sleep, he pulls her form into him, tucks her head under his chin, and runs a hand along her slender back, hoping it will put her nerves at ease.

'Robin?" The dark sorceress mumbles into his chest.

"Yeah, Rae?" He looks down at her, patiently waiting for whatever she is going to say.

"What are we going to do now?" Her innocent question is about to split his heart in two.

"I don't know. We'll have to see where it takes us." Oh how the tables have turned and the roles are reversed.

"Alright." Raven snuggles closer in his protective arms, warmth and comfort blanketing over her.

He kisses the top of her head, tightly secures his arm around her one more time, and finally follows her into the pull of unconsciousness.

.

.

.

With the amount of technology surrounding him, Cyborg can easily fix the robotic side of himself quickly, but his human side is another story. He scoffs out loud, remembering the times he cursed at his cybernetic half.

However, he has never been more grateful for it at this moment since it will take him half the amount of recovery time.

Beast Boy isn't any better, a small head wound is his major injury and no broken bones; everything else is the usual - cuts, scrapes, bruises, and light blood smear. He runs a damp face cloth over the head wound where dried blood is caked onto his face.

After that he rinses the cloth, draining the red liquid out, and hanging it to dry. All his minor injuries are covered with bandages or packs of ice on his bruises.

With some effort, he manages to climb into bed; the moment his head hits the pillow, he is out like a light.

Starfire has more than the two combined: a medium-sized head wound, a sprained wrist, and a body full of scrapes and scratches, make her body look like a cat did not like her. Which can be true, the enemy didn't like her, at all.

Remembering the instructions Cyborg told her about head wounds, she goes to work on cleaning herself up. An arm brace tightly secures onto her forearm, compressing it as best she can. The Tamaranean Princess washes up any dried blood and patches up her open cuts with bandages.

She curls into her fluffy bed, Silkie's presence a much-needed reassurance next to her.

.

.

.

Seeing as they arrived home early afternoon, they continued sleeping until late morning the next day. A teapot lightly whistling on the stove and the faint hum from the coffee machine are the only sounds in the Tower. Robin and Raven are the only two early birds, **(a/n: pun intended)** that is comforted by the early morning sunrise.

The pair stand in front of the large window in the kitchen, waiting for their daily cup of tea and coffee, embracing each other. Robin has his best friend wrapped tightly before him, his head rests atop hers. They revel in the comfortable silence.

"Something's changed, hasn't it?" Raven's rhetorical question didn't need answering. Robin absentmindedly nods.

The beeping noise of the coffee maker and the whistle of the teapot breaks them apart, each walking over towards their respective machines to grab their morning beverage.

"Morning." A yawning Cyborg walks in, ready to prepare breakfast.

"Good Morning." The two birds mumble out. Clanking pans and eggs cracking is the only noise penetrating the awkward silence.

At the smell of food cooking, Starfire floats in with a small, almost shy, "Greetings, Friends." She takes her place on Raven's left.

A separate tofu breakfast for Beast Boy, rouses said friend from sleep, droopy ears and a fist rubbing at his eye greets them.

The Titans sit in an extremely uncomfortable silence, all knowing that their entire dynamic has changed. _We'll get through this_. Raven snaps her head towards Robin, him entwining their fingers together and squeezing. _I hope you're right_.

.

.

.

Their days keep at it like this, some villains here and there are taken care of, but the fire in the belly is clearly burned out. It would have continued on for weeks if Cyborg hadn't snapped.

He calls every Titan out of their _confinement_ , code for bedroom, and into the Main Room.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough. Clearly, we're not in sync anymore, either we do something and resolve it, or I'm walking out that door." The cybernetic teen will only take so much.

"I don't know if there is anything we can do to fix it." The guilt emitting out of their leader is palpable.

"I see…well, if that's it then I'm going to go pack up my stuff." A voice stops him from walking toward his room.

"You said you wouldn't do this to me. You of all people I thought would be the last one to leave the team. Why are you doing this?" Although he is used to his _little sister's_ monotone voice, he can hear it tremble.

"I know and I'm sorry." He turns to the rest of the Titans. "I didn't want to be the one to put it out on the table. I wanted to wait and see if I was wrong." Cyborg starts to explain.

"If what was wrong?" Beast Boy's ears harshly slump.

"If our team is starting to grow apart was wrong. At first, I didn't notice it. Err…I did, but I never brought attention to it, brushing it off as normal. But the battle with Slade, Two-Face, and the Joker made me question our behavior before we encountered them." They can see where he is going with this.

"It was leading up to it and…I guess that battle was the push it needed. I _need_ to leave the hero life, that's why I called you all in here." The silence is unbearable for all of them. They didn't move or speak for at least ten minutes. Cyborg's voice is still ringing in their ears.

"Well, if you really thought this through and you're alright with it, then I won't stop you." In the back of Robin's mind, he knows this would be coming, but he didn't know when. Respecting his friend's wishes, he didn't object to the half-robot's desires.

Getting approval from his leader, a grateful Cyborg turns his hopeful eyes on the others.

"If that is what you wish, then I wish you the safest of travels, Friend." Starfire receives a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Promise me that when we're old and wrinkly we'll find each other and reminisce on the good ole' days?" A tear escapes the green shape-shifter's eye.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Cyborg raises two fingers in the air, his hand covering his heart.

"Rae?" Cyborg didn't know what to expect from his baby sister.

"Get outta here." She gives him a weak smile, telling him she is only joking. He has the widest smile on his face, her opinion meaning the most to him.

He simply pulls her into his arms and presses a kiss to her temple. She finally extracts herself out of his strong arms.

"I may be letting you go, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to keep me in the dark about your wellbeing." Cyborg smiles at Raven's endearing threat.

One final group hug later and Cyborg is out the door the next day.

.

.

.

Days pass, two birds are closer than ever and one by one the Titans start leaving. This time it's their Alien Princess.

"My apologies, Friends, but I concur with what Friend Cyborg said a while ago. Farewell, I hope you will do the understanding."

"It's okay, Star. No need to apologize." Beast Boy nonchalantly waves her off, but his insides are in knots.

"Thank you for the understanding of my wishes." She's humbled by their willingness to respect her difficult decision.

"If that's what you wish, then I won't stop you." Robin's repeated statement to their robot friend brings tears to her eyes.

"I am most gracious." Starfire couldn't move from her spot even if she wanted to.

"I'll miss my sister." Raven admits, letting go of her dignity and acting on her emotions.

"Thank you, all. I wish you the most joyous life and I hope to meet again soon."

Another group hug and Starfire is on her way back to rule over Tameran.

.

.

.

The last to leave is Beat Boy, saying his true calling is at the petting zoo.

"Come on guys, this isn't goodbye. I think you'll see me more often than the other two." He chastises the birds, tearing up any way.

"A petting zoo, go figure. I'm not stopping you from your calling." Robin sadly smirks at the shape-shifter.

"Although you were a pain in the ass, you made things entertaining around here. It'll be weird to not hear you defend tofu anymore." Beast Boy _beames_ at finally hearing a compliment from the dark empath.

"I really appreciate you guys, truly. Come by the petting zoo sometime, okay?"

"Don't count on it." Raven is willing to give him _one_ compliment.

The last group hug amongst the Titans and a green eagle soars into the great unknown.

.

.

.

Their teammates all depart in the span of two weeks, leaving two resident birds alone in an all too quiet Tower. A week after they left found the empath and the leader lounging on the couch in the Main Room. The former's feet lay across the latter's lap.

"It's too quiet in here." Raven tucks closer to her boyfriend, his arm adjusting to firmly wrap around her shoulders.

"I know. It'll get better, eventually." He didn't know what else to say to soothe his girlfriend.

"And what if it doesn't?" The dark sorceress couldn't help but question his confidence.

"I don't know, Rae. I don't know." The last thing he wants to do is break a promise to her.

She didn't say anything after that, deciding to play with his hand. They sit like that everyday when the sun is about to set, just ruminating.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I apologize for how short the chapters have been, but I promise they'll be longer after this.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter Three - A Resilient Comeback

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Goodbye, Halcyon Days**

 _Resilience (noun) – the capacity to recover quickly from difficulties_

* * *

 ***Present Time***

Rachel collapses onto the couch in Wayne Manor, completely spent from her thirteen month old daughter's irregular sleep patterns. The sight of her husband lightly snoring next to her, mouth agape, brings a loving smile to her exhausted face.

Looking back, a lot has happened in the past few years. She married her best friend, has a beautiful daughter, and another on the way. However, she couldn't help but remember her exciting days as a carefree superhero.

* * *

 _Robin and Raven stand outside the Titan Tower, the former locking the doors for the last time. They are ready for a new chapter, a new beginning that would take them to bigger and better places. Yet, why couldn't they move their feet?_

" _I'm gonna miss this place." Raven stands back to gaze up at her home for the last time in four years._

" _Me too, but it'll still be here when we need it." Of course he has the authority to say that since Bruce has a separate bank account just for the tower._

" _Promise?" He knows she isn't really asking, needing it for reassurance._

" _Promise." He grabs her hand and on they go to newer adventures, starting with Gotham City._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A year passes living in Bruce's humble abode and not much has happened. Richard, not going by Robin anymore, still keeps tabs on Slade because a gut feeling is telling him that the criminal will be coming back, maybe not now, but eventually._

 _He confides in Bruce about his research and the Dark Knight helps his son in any way he can. Richard realizes that both he and Rachel worry about when Slade is coming back, so he never tells her about it, deciding to keep her away from having sleepless nights._

" _Master Dick, Rachel requests your presence in your quarters." Alfred's voice breaks the serious atmosphere in Bruce's office._

" _Thanks, Alfred. I'll be up in a bit." The butler nods his head and walks out. Besides, Richard has been stumped on the last piece of information for twenty minutes, so he might as well call it a day._

" _Rach, you okay?" Richard closes their bedroom door and sees her curled up on the bed with a book. She simply smiles and pats the spot next to her, gesturing for him to join._

" _I just missed you." Rachel nestles up into his warm embrace; a content sigh leaves her mouth when she feels his fingers run through her hair._

" _I missed you, too." He repositions himself in a more comfortable place next to her; his life serene and calm, for once._

 _Most of their days are like this._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _During those twelve months in Gotham, they trashed their traffic light and dark costumes, changed their names, and donned on civilian clothes for the time being. They are still unsure on where they should go from here._

 _It wasn't until a bright, sunny day, did the two birds finally have the answers they are looking for. It starts with Bruce Wayne, himself._

" _Dick, Rach, I have something I need to say." He calls them out into the living room, a serious talk about to take place._

" _So, I've been thinking about this for a while and I have decided to hand you Wayne Enterprises." The Dark Knight glances back and forth between the two, gauging their reaction._

" _Wait…you're talking about_ us _, right? As in_ Richard _and_ Rachel _?" Dick peaks at the girl he mentioned and could see that she is just as shocked as he is._

" _Yes, Dick. That's what I said isn't it?" A smile tugs at his adoptive father's face, but he didn't allow it see the light of day._

" _But, wait, does that mean you're giving up being Batman?" Richard is horrified at the thought._

" _No, I still got a few more years in me." This time a smirk_ did _end up on Bruce's face._

" _Well…I don't know what to say…I mean–" Richard is at a loss for words and Rachel can only mutter incomprehensible words._

" _You don't need to say anything, Dick. I trust you enough to know how to run my business and take care of it as if you were me." Bruce turns to both of them. "Look, all the paperwork is finalized, and both your names are on it. Just say_ "Thank you" _and move on."_

" _Thank you." Richard gets up and embraces his father; truly grateful for the gift he received. Rachel mirrors his actions, a big smile on her face as she watches her boyfriend talk happily with someone she had come to call father, too._

 _In that time, the two got engaged, had a small, but meaningful wedding, and welcomed their daughter into their lives. It was bound to happen sooner or later._

* * *

She smiles fondly at the memory, thinking back, the Titans break up is the best choice they have made. They parted with reason and understanding with their friendship still intact. Any later and the remnants of the standoff could have ended in destruction.

Speaking of friends, she did keep in touch with them and learned that Starfire is queen of Tameran, Cyborg runs his own car repair shop, and Beast Boy still works at the zoo, like he said he would be.

"What are you all smiley about?" Rachel turns her head to face Richard, an adoring smile on his face.

"Nothing much, just remembering." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Only the good parts, I hope." Her husband asks, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Only the good parts." Rachel leans up and places a kiss on his waiting lips, her friends still on the forefront of her mind.

The last time she contacted Kori, Garfield, and Victor was roughly six months ago, and even then, they didn't have a lot of catch-up time. However, all she knows is that they love their life as civilians and wouldn't trade it for anything.

Now, those three may have quit the superhero life, but that doesn't mean the Grayson's have. Before her thirteen-month-old, Rachel would go out with her Husband almost every day. Now, caring for a baby and preparing for another one on the way left Richard to go out patrolling on his own.

Her Husband, on the other hand, couldn't shut down the hero side of him, even if she asks him to; its part of his DNA. Yes, Richard Grayson may own a multi-billion dollar business during the day, but at night, he is the mysterious Nightwing.

Of course, having his dark empath, a wonderful daughter, and a bun in the oven is a major plus, too. Turns out that their mind-meld definitely kept its promise and led them to this exact moment in time.

"What time is it?" Richard let out a big yawn, stretching out his limps, a few pops here and there.

"Three-fifteen in the morning." Rachel slumps heavily into the couch, exhausted beyond belief.

"Doesn't Liana know the importance of sleep? This is our third time putting her to bed and that was like an hour and a half ago." With great effort, Richard pulls himself off the couch, his wife ascending with him.

"I'm sure she will eventually." Rachel waves him off, already halfway to their bedroom.

"But 'eventually' is so far away." His childlike whine all too present in how human he really is.

Climbing into their king sized bed, they revert to their normal position; on their sides face to face. A strong arm circles around her middle, while her head finds its place just above his heart, and a small idle hand strokes random patterns up and down his back.

Still not able to sleep, Richard asks, "Do you remember that conversation we had five years ago in my room after Slade's mind control fiasco?" The both mentally flinch upon hearing the dreaded name.

A half-asleep Rachel opens her eyes, his voice vibrates through her. "When I told you that I may or may not have mistakenly given you a life-long bond instead of a regular bond? Oh year, I remember that _very_ well." Glinting amethyst eyes are sparkling.

"That's the one." A short pause surrounds them. "I'm actually happy that you gave me a life-long bond instead." Her baffled expression makes him continue.

"I think the bond sped up he process of me falling in love with you. The spark made itself visible, but hadn't ignited yet. At least for me, I feel that it ignited after the whole Terra thing. I was seeing you in a different light." She ever so slowly nods her head.

"I see what you're saying. It was the same for me, although, I still saw you as the arrogant leader with a superiority complex." He looks down to see a mischievous smirk pulling at her pale face.

"Funny." He responds dryly. Even with their mindless banter, he enjoys this part of his life.

"I know I don't say it often, "I love you", but I hope you realize how much I do." The empath suddenly props herself on her elbow, a forlorn expression plasters her exotic features. A nod of confirmation comes from him.

"Cause I do love you, so much. You gave me this… _unimaginable_ life, a beautiful daughter who is the greatest gift I could ever ask for, and you helped me conquer my dark side; helped me control my father's influence, and control my emotions." By now her eyes are glassy, a tear about ready to fall.

 _Love, what's wrong?_ Richard reaches into their bond, but is met with a crumbling wall. She shakes her head, continuing.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just happy. I don't want that happiness taken away, that's all." A reassuring smile aims its way at him.

Richard can see her worry regarding Slade and the thought of him coming back scares her to death. He doesn't blame her, she's been through enough trauma that man caused, both of them.

"Love of My Life, you, Liana, and this baby are my entire life. Nothing in this world will ever, _ever_ take that away. Your happiness and her happiness is what keeps me living. If Slade or any other enemy came after you…I wouldn't know what to do with myself." She brings a hand to his cheek, the pad of her thumb runs up and down his face.

"Don't leave me, okay? Promise you'll never go." Richard is desperate, desperate for the reassurance only a wife can give him.

"I promise." She immediately replies, no hesitation in her voice whatsoever.

Looking at the cloak, _3:45_ , Richard secures his wife closer to him. "Sleep, Love." A tender kiss on her lips carries her into a black oblivion, him right behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: I was reading over my work and decided to make a few corrections here and there just to make sure the chapter made sense. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter Four - Are We Truly Thriving?

**A/N: I hope I didn't confuse any of you on the age change on their daughter. I figured I should change it to make a bit more sense.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Goodbye, Halcyon Days**

 _Thrive (verb) – (of a child, animal, or plant) grow or develop well or vigorously_

* * *

Rachel hoped that the smell of breakfast cooking or the sound of laughter in the kitchen would wake her up, but it has to be the damn morning sickness. She hastily throws the blankets off her form and rushes toward the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Only ten weeks along, Richard can see that this pregnancy takes a lot out more energy out of her. Since his wife is an empath, they check regularly for any type of power coming out of Liana Rae Grayson. Fortunately, nothing…yet. They aren't so sure on this one, though.

Richard steps into the bathroom the moment his wife opens the door. She gently pushes passed him and takes hold of her toothbrush, him mirroring her actions.

"Mornin'. You okay?" Richard reaches up and lightly massaged her shoulders.

Spitting out the rest of the toothpaste-water mixture in the sink, she responds. "It wasn't as bad as the last time."

"That's good to hear." Richard hums absentmindedly. He turns his wife around and places his hands at her hips.

Rachel's hands are in his hair as he gently rests his forehead on hers. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" Richard whispers against her lips.

"No, I don't think you have." Without waiting, she surges onto the tips of her toes, closing the remaining distance between their lips.

Richard's arms are securely wrapped around her waist, hands palming her ass. He quickly moves from her mouth and down her neck, finding her pulse point and gently sucking. A moan escapes her mouth from his actions.

A gurgling sound pierces the steamy atmosphere, alerting them of their daughter's presence.

"Way to ruin a moment," Rachel grumbles, stepping out of her husband's arms. Richard grabs her wrist and points at her neck.

"Might want to cover that today, your choice." A smug kiss on her cheek and out the door he goes to make breakfast.

"Damn you, Boy Wonder." He sniggers at the nickname.

.

.

.

Opening the door, she enters to see her toddler standing on her mattress, hands holding the crib rail.

"Good Morning, Little Love." The empath swiftly brings her daughter into her arms, blowing raspberries on her cheeks.

"Ma-ma." Liana has her mother's eyes and her father's hair.

"Let's get you cleaned up and ready for the day." A bath and clean clothes later, Rachel walks into the kitchen.

She plops Liana in her high chair, a plate of sliced bananas on the tray, waiting to be eaten.

"So, Gar left a voicemail." Richard stands in front of the stove, a sizzling pan of bacon frying.

"He did, did he? And what did he say in this _voicemail_." Richard smirks at Rachel's vindictive tone toward their green friend. He's been calling every other day and Rachel is staring to get very annoyed.

The green changeling should know better than to test a pregnant woman…especially a pregnant woman with dark powers.

"He asked if he could come visit and play with Lia for a bit." Out of all the Titans, Garfield is the only one they are in contact with the most. They still talk to the other two every now and then, but he's definitely a lot closer distance wise, and easier to reach on a daily basis.

"What did you say?" An empty bowl of bananas passes to Richard and a bowl of applesauce is in its place.

"I just said maybe the weekend, but we'd have to see." Richard watches his wife feed their daughter, while still keeping an eye on their breakfast.

"Okay." Rachel nods her head and continues to feed Lia her applesauce, wiping her face here and there.

"Are you going to the office today?"

"Yeah, apparently Munson is trying to change my proposals without me knowing, so, I need to go over the original with Daniel and repair the damage." Richard rolls his eyes.

"Have a good day, then." He gets up, kissing both his girls before walking into the bedroom to get ready.

In ten minutes flat, Richard is out the door.

A confused Liana stares up at her mother. "Yeah, Daddy's crazy, isn't he?"

.

.

.

Since he took over the business for Bruce, she notices that her husband hasn't had a lot of time for night patrolling, and Rachel could tell it's getting to him. Richard is rarely in the office, choosing to work from home the majority of the time.

Because of this, Richard's assistant tells him when he needs to come in for important decisions and meetings. However, when he _does_ come into the office, it's about the decision the vice-president makes.

An old, white-haired Mr. Munson was hired years ago by Bruce and helped the Dark Knight in making the business into what it is now. Unfortunately, when he heard Bruce was stepping down, he had hoped _he_ would take over.

Therefore, because he lost the business to a _twenty-three year old_ , he tries everything in his power to make Richard's work life hell; however, not as bad as one would think. It's just little things here and there that will make Richard's eyes twitch.

Clearly all the employees can assume Mr. Munson is bitter and resentful at his former boss. Richard set his bag on his desk and sits in his desk chair.

"What's going on?" Daniel, his assistant, is already in the room when he comes in.

"Well, sir, you might want to take a look." Daniel hands his boss the paperwork to look over.

"What an idiot." He mumbles under his breath. "Do I have anything planned for today…or the next two weeks?"

"You have a ten o'clock meeting today, nothing else. As for next week, nothing but a few meetings that don't need your presence, and the following week is your busiest, sir." Daniel looks over the calendar in his hand.

"Great. I know you'll be taking my place without me asking." Daniel nods. "I think I can get this done in a week. Please tell me he's not doing any more damage to my company?" Richard prays to the heavens.

"As of right now? No, sir. That was the only thing he changed…so far." Richard smirks at Daniel's exasperation at Munson.

"Thanks, Daniel. I appreciate it." Daniel politely waves, letting himself out.

.

.

.

"What do you want to do today, Lovie?" Liana looks at her mother, she drops the blocks she was holding, and climbs onto the couch next to her.

Head in her mother's lap, Liana points towards her stomach, "Baby?" Her eyes curious.

Rachel mentally smirks, her daughter's inquisitive side is definitely inherited by her father. Whenever she would teach Lia something, she understands it after the second try. She's a quick learner and a curious child. _Definitely Richard's kid_.

"Yeah." Rachel's hand runs through smooth black hair.

"Baby, otay?" Liana is still in the process of speaking, the only thing she can't get quite right is the _T_ sound and the _K_ sound.

"Hmm-Mmm" Rachel nods her head. Telling Liana that she is going to be an older sister is a lot easier than they thought. Then again, she is only thirteen-months old.

"Ma, I tired." Little Liana let out a yawn for emphasis. Her mother picks her up and carries her into her room.

Singing her to sleep, Lia passed out for naptime. Finally having time to herself, Rachel sifts through the mail Richard brought in before leaving.

A letter with nothing on the envelope catches her peripheral vision. Rachel grabs it, turns it around and inspects it before opening the seal. A sharp gasp escapes her mouth.

* * *

 _Did you honestly think you could get rid of me that easily?_

 _\- D_

* * *

The letter slips from her hands and onto the floor, her body frozen solid. She motionlessly grabs her phone and presses _1_.

"Everything okay, Rach?" Her husband's voice finally snaps her out of her daze.

"We've got a big problem on our hands." Richard can feel her worry through the phone.

"What do you mean?" He stops what he is doing, all thoughts of work completely gone.

"The Titans need a reunion."

* * *

 **A/N: The plot thickens. I already have everything planned out, but I want to know your guesses as to why Bruce gave Richard his business. Let me know. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter Five - Time Waits For No One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Goodbye, Halcyon Days**

 _Time (noun) – the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole_

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Rachel is on one end, Lia occupying her lap a toy in hand; while Richard is on the other, staring at his family.

"So it came like this? Nothing else?" Richard, now home from work, looks over the envelope.

"Yup, just like that." Rachel mutters, bouncing a giggly Liana. Richard stares to and from his wife to the letter in his hand.

"Alright, well don't worry about it. I'll talk to Bruce." A hand on his wrist stops him in his tracks.

"Please don't shut me out. I know you've been keeping tabs on him for a while." Her husband aims a guilty smile at her.

"I'll try, I just don't want to worry you, especially with the baby and Lia." He pulls his girls into his arms, a squirming toddler in between.

"We'll be fine. I can handle a lot more than you think, Rich." Rachel positions a hand on his cheek, amethyst meeting sapphire.

"Alright, but you and Lia will be in my line of sight until this gets figured out." Richard needs to be completely sure that his family is completely safe from the psychopath.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Lia, tired of the serious atmosphere, let out an irritated grumble.

Richard grabs Lia from Rachel's arms and settles her on his hip, kisses adorning her small face.

The smile slowly vanishes from his face and he turns toward Rachel. "You know that if I lose either of you, that'll be the end of me." His eyes started getting glassy and a slight tremble works its way out.

"I know, Baby." Rachel presses her lips to his, acknowledging his need for reassurance.

"Promise me that you won't get involved. I can't take that risk." Richard desperately pleads to anyone listening.

Getting up, Rachel takes Lia out of his arms and sets her down at her feet in the middle of her toys. She pulls her husband up and walks toward him. Hands holding the back of his neck, she puts her cheek against his.

"You know I can't promise that." She whispers into his ear. "We don't know what he's up to." She pulls back, still whispering, aware of small ears in the room.

Richard smiles sadly at her, knowing anything can happen. He hates that more than anything in the world.

.

.

.

Setting down Lia for bed has been a bit easier for the couple. They notice that the more activity there is in the day, the more likely she's able to sleep at night.

Facing the love of his life, Richard props himself on his elbow, slightly hovering over her.

"How's this little one doing?"

"She's good. I have another check up tomorrow." Their entwined hands rest on top of her abdomen.

"She? What makes you say that?" Richard's face has a questionable smirk.

"I don't know, it just a feeling." Her shoulders lift upward as she gazes up at him.

"Well, Mrs. Grayson, you could be right, but I doubt it." Richard provokes his dark empath.

"Oh, but Mr. Grayson, we both know that ninety-nine percent of the time a wife is right, correct?" A mischievous smile adorns her exotic features.

"You little…" He shakes his head in bewilderment. A comfortable silence takes over.

"Baby?" Her voice is the smallest he's ever heard it. "Are we going to be okay?" And very rarely does she call him that.

"I hope so, Rae. I hope so." A grim look on his face tells her everything she needs to know.

The sun's rays peak through the closed curtains of their bedroom, ghosting over the two forms. A groan could be heard from the unwilling couple to wake up.

"Can someone turn off the Sun?" Rachel just to the last syllable out before she jumps out of the bed and into the bathroom...again.

A minute or two later, the sound of a toilet flushing and door unlocking makes Richard turn towards the commotion from where he is standing in front of the sink, toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

"I'm sorry." The unmasked hero spits out the toothpaste.

"It'll get better, besides, I did some research and it said that morning sickness should stop after ten weeks." Rachel lightly pats his cheek and gets ready for the day.

.

.

.

Before her checkup, Richard called Garfield to come over and watch Lia for a little bit, and of course, he is overly excited.

Since they are superheroes, they decided to have a doctor come over to the house, thinking it a better option with their identity and all. A stout, blue-eyed, dark-haired woman, age 60, walks up to the porch.

"Hi, Dr. Mason." Richard opens the front door and sidesteps, allowing her access into the Manor.

Dr. Mason is one of those doctors who says it like it is, never one to sugarcoat anything. The couple feel refreshed at that, tired from people stepping on eggshells around them just because they are heroes.

"Richard, good to see you. How's Rachel?" She starts making her way towards the couple's bedroom. Out of all of her patients, they are her favorite; the superhero part is completely unrelated.

"She's doing pretty good. The morning sickness is the only thing bothering her." Richard pushes the agape door to the master bedroom fully.

"Rachel, it's nice to see you again. How're you doing?" Dr. Mason smiles at her long-time patient. She is the doctor who monitored Rachel when she had Liana.

"Honestly? I'm not quite sure." That earned a chuckle from Dr. Mason.

"Well, let me see what we can do about that." She gets out her supplies and sets them on Rachel's nightstand. A portable ultrasound hummed as it powered on, a wand in her hand.

Richard sits on his side of the bed and grasps his wife's hand in his.

Squeezing the blue goop onto Rachel's stomach, Dr. Mason takes the wand and runs it over the desired area.

"I can tell you that your baby is doing exceptionally well." The doctor smiles, happy at the progress.

Rachel wipes the goop off her abdomen while Dr. Mason cleans up. "I would like to keep the same schedule going for the checkups, once every two weeks." Just to be sure, Dr. Mason repeated their initial setup.

"Thank you for always coming over to see us." And with that, the couple walked the doctor out.

"Everything good?" Gar asks from the living room, eyes still on Lia.

"Yup, everything's good." The birds take their seat on the couch, fondly watching over their friend and daughter.

* * *

The next morning, the entire family is on their way to visit Alfred and the Bat. As always, the butler greets them at the door, hanging up their coats, and leads them to where said Bat is waiting.

Walking into Bruce's new study, books surrounding him, a lone form by the far window sits at a desk. Said man turns around and greets his extended family.

"Goose." Liana wiggles her way out of her mother's arms and toddles her way over to her _grandfather_.

"Hi, baby girl." He scoops her up and holds her high in the air, imitating an airplane.

"Bruce, we need to talk to you." Richard, unfortunately, has to cut the little reunion short.

"Of course, Lia, why don't you go play with Alfy?" The bat points towards his butler as her eyes lit up.

"Otay." She makes her way over to Alfred and he gently picks her up and walks out.

"What's going on, you two?" Bruce sits down in the adjacent couch next to his desk, the other two occupying the chairs across.

"This." Richard hands his adopted father the note, anxiously waiting for his reaction.

"When did you get this?" Bruce questions, frozen in his spot.

"Rach?"

"I got it yesterday afternoon, before Richard got home." Rachel fiddles with her hands, a nervous habit she recently picked up. The Bat finally relaxes his stance.

"I see, and this is how it came?" The Dark Knight gestures toward the letter in hand. The two nod their heads, gauging his next move.

"Alright, well, let's go somewhere a little bit more private so we can talk." Bruce gets up from his place, motions the two to follow and made their way to Batman's side of the small mansion.

"Alfred, we'll be back. Alert me if anything happens, alright?" Bruce waves towards his butler.

"Of course, Master Bruce." Said main gives a firm nod his way and continues on.

.

.

.

Sitting in a makeshift Bat Cave, the new one still being built, the three sit down and review the information.

"Well, as we know, Slade changed his name to Deathstroke, that's a given." Richard starts to list off.

"You could say we left off on… _bad terms_ five years ago." Rachel adds.

"What I want to know is, why now? Why didn't he strike a year or two ago?" The former Boy Wonder is about ready to pull his hair out.

"He's been watching you." Bruce's voice pierces through the short silence.

"What are you getting at?" Rachel eyes him suspiciously.

"He's been keeping tabs on you just as much as we have been keeping tabs on him." Bruce's statement starts piecing the puzzle together.

"Meaning…" The dark empath comes to a realization.

"He knows about Liana."

* * *

 **A/N: I tried to refrain, but I couldn't, I had to leave you on a cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter Six - Playing Your Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Goodbye, Halcyon Days**

 _Game (verb) – to manipulate (a situation), typically in a way that is unfair or unscrupulous_

* * *

Still sitting with Bruce in his private study, the two birds and the Dark Knight contemplate the best way to protect the little girl giggling without a care in the world with the latter's butler.

"Richard…" Rachel's somber face turns toward him.

"Bruce, what's the latest technology you updated in the Manor?"

"Well, the security system should update every month. Speaking of which, has anything at the Manor seem off to either one of you."

"Rachel might know more than I do." Richard nods in the direction of the dark sorceress.

"If anything was out of the ordinary that it must've been very subtle for me to not notice." Ever since the movie Garfield showed them way back when and her fear was her power, she's made sure to beware of her surroundings.

"Unfortunately, we can't do anything about it right now, but call me if you get any more of these letters." Running a hand down his face, Bruce let out a defeated sigh.

The couple can only nod, grim faces saddened that they couldn't rectify the situation. They walk out of the study, plaster happy smiles for their little one and stay for dinner before finally leaving the duo.

When they get home, Richard put Lia down for bed, the book _Goodnight Moon_ lulling her to sleep.

"Why are you anxious?" The voice coming from their bathroom echoes as he closes the door behind him.

"I don't know…I can't just sit around and wait for the worst to come." He bites his lip as he places a hand on his chin. Rachel rolls her eyes at the sound of his feet pacing back and forth.

"Love, you can't think like that. Lia may not have powers yet, but that doesn't mean she isn't able to detect your mood." A hand covers his ear, fingertips massaging his scalp, hoping to alleviate some of his uncertainty.

"I'm gonna go on patrol tonight." Richard gently grabs her wrist, pulling it off his face, but not letting go.

"I knew you were going to say that. Please don't stay out too late, I hate it when you do that." Rachel knows that changing his mind will be futile.

Lips to her forehead, he whispers. "I promise, sweetheart. I love you." Richard darts off to his office; where Nightwing hides.

"Be safe." Rachel wraps her arms around herself, hoping the action will get rid of the sinking feeling that something bad is going to happen. Soon, her worries wore her out.

.

.

.

Over the years, the former Boy Wonder didn't stop training; no matter how ridiculous it seems to his wife, he thought it beneficial. Jumping from roof to roof, Nightwing is only a moving shadow, his agility the main focal point he improved.

"If I were to find a psychotic-manic that's out to get my family, where would I look?" The masked hero mumbles, scratching at his temple, deep in thought.

"Dilapidated warehouses." Nightwing whirls around and comes face to face with Batman. The former's eyes narrow, not finding the joke funny at all. The latter aims a cheeky smile at him.

"Night patrolling?" Batman claps a hand on the young hero's shoulder.

"Yeah, I need answers. Why are you here?" Nightwing kicks a few pebbles that are lying on the roof they're standing on.

"I wanted to talk with you without the girls." Batman stares straight ahead, not acknowledging the face looking at him.

"Talk about what?" Nightwing stares intently at his father.

"I did some more research on Deathstroke. He's been quiet ever since the Titans disband." A skeptical look crosses Richard's face.

"Yeah…and?" The masked hero gestures for him to continue.

"During that time, he's been able to disguise himself, which means he could be anywhere and…" Batman didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Be anyone…I need to go home." Just about to run off the roof, a hand on his shoulder stops him.

"What?" His agitated tone grates on the Dark Knight.

"Be careful, Richard. I don't know what he's up to." His eyes widen at the use of his full name.

"I will." One last look at Bruce and he is off.

* * *

He squeezes his way through the large window in his bedroom and lightly touches the ground so as to not wake up his pregnant wife.

Well…that's what he thought. He looks around the room but didn't see her. He shrugs his shoulders, thinking the cravings are making her hungry.

He chuckles as he takes off his costume and puts on normal clothes. Walking into the kitchen, the sight of his wife eating a weird concoction didn't appear. Figuring something is wrong, Richard starts panicking. He makes his way to Liana's room and finds nothing but overturned furniture and an empty bed. His hand shakily dials Bruce's phone.

"Dick? Richard? What's going on?" The voice brings him out of his shock, the panic never leaving.

"They're gone." He frantically starts pacing, his unoccupied hand grips his hair tightly.

"Who's gone?" The Dark Knight's voice is calm and steady.

"Shit. I never should've gone." Angry tears start pooling at his eyes, but he refuses to let them leave.

"Dick!"

"Rachel and Liana. I don't know where they are!" Richard has to leave his little girl's room, too distraught to stare any longer. So back to the kitchen he goes.

"I'll be over in five minutes." A stable sound resonates through the phone.

 _Rachel? Baby? Where are you?_ Richard decides to reach out to her through their bond.

 _Rich…I'm so tired._ It's faint, but he can he hear it. He smiles weakly, the anxiety quelling a bit.

 _Sweetheart, tell me where you are. I'll come and get you._ Richard waited, nothing. The panic returns ten-fold.

Hands on the kitchen counter, he bows his head and lets out slow deep breaths. Tightly clenched hands loosen as he lets go of his anger.

Looking up, a blank envelope catches his line of sight. His hand trembles as he delicately picks it up and opens it.

* * *

 _Tag, you're it_

 _-D_

* * *

The sound of a key unlocking alerts the young hero of his father's presence. The Dark Knight lets himself in and removes the letter out of his hand.

"Bastard, what's your angle?" Bruce stares at the envelope the same way he stares at his least favorite vegetable.

Richard's resentment suddenly turns into stubborn determination. _I'll find you and destroy you for taking my family. You just wait._

* * *

Rachel slowly opens her eyes and blinks away the blurriness. Looking around, a spotlight in the middle of the room is the only thing visible in the dark. She lifts her head off the floor, propping herself on her elbows. The sound of chains clanking together makes her look down to see brand new ankle bracelets.

Rachel looks around and sees a metal staircase nearby and a familiar metal pillar.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. How are ya?" The sound of footsteps approaches her still form on the floor.

"Where's my daughter?" She seethes out.

"Oh, don't worry, Mama Bird, she's being well taken care of." The half-black half-orange mask reveals itself from the shadows, stepping into the light.

"I said, WHERE IS SHE?" She croaks out, tears well up in her eyes, fearful for her daughter.

A resounding slap to her face subdues her. "Shut your mouth, Bitch." Another slap and the slamming of a door lets her know he's gone. A bright red mark forms on her inflamed cheek, surely turning into a nasty bruise.

Tears roll down her cheeks, a sudden gasp escapes her when she hears a faint, _Rachel? Baby? Where are you?_ A tugging sensation courses through her.

 _Rich…I'm so tired._ She wants to close her eyes, needs to close her eyes, so she does just that and enters the world of darkness.

In a secluded room on the second floor, Deathstroke rests his chin on his entwined hands, elbows on the desk as he looks at a monitor of the unconscious empath.

"Sir, the blood results for Rachel Grayson came back. It's positive." He nods and waves his hand in the air, letting his assistant know he received the message.

"Excellent."

* * *

 **A/N: So it begins. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter Seven - Irreversible Fate?

**A/N: I fixed any mistakes in previous chapters, so hopefully it all makes sense.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Goodbye, Halcyon Days**

 _Irreversible (adjective) – not able to be undone or altered_

* * *

"Sir, here's the file you asked for. Is there anything else you need?" A meek and scrawny, blue-eyed boy hands his master the manila folder into his waiting hands, then steps back.

"No, that'll do, Neil. I am very impressed at your hacking skills, you serve me well." Deathstroke compliments his newest apprentice as the boy walks out. He opens the manila folder to see its contents; a formal document stares up at him.

…

 _Name: Liana Rae Grayson_

 _Age: 13 months_

 _Mother: Rachel Grayson (aka Raven)_

 _Father: Richard Grayson (aka Nightwing)_

 _Sibling(s): one on the way_

 _Grandparent(s): Bruce Wayne (aka Batman)_

 _ **Last Updated: yesterday, 12:30 PM**_

…

Deathstroke's mouth curves into a wicked smile as he sets the folder down and gazes at the security monitor. _Looks like it's about time you meet Uncle Willy._ He gets up and opens the door.

* * *

The hum of the coffee pot and papers ruffling is the only sound that fills the room. Bags under his eyes, Richard sits at the kitchen table sifting through previous files of their Teen Titans days.

"You do know that it's been forty-eight hours since you had a wink of sleep." Bruce walks in and grabs the coffee pot, pouring the dark liquid into two mugs. He outstretches his hand holding the steaming cup of liquid out to Richard, only to be ignored.

The Dark Knight sighs deeply, sets the cup down next to the coffee maker and takes his seat across the serious man. He's been staying with Richard ever since he called him the other night.

"I'm working." The younger man lazily shrugs his shoulders, his focus solely on the papers in front of him.

"You also haven't had a proper meal. A few snacks here and there will not help you find them any sooner. You need to eat." Bruce tries again to coax Richard to take care of his wellbeing.

"I'll eat later." His indifference is starting to drive Bruce crazy. He shakes his head and walks out.

.

.

.

"There's gotta be more in here." Richard mumbles out loud. Every encounter, but one, sits in front of him.

"What am I missing?" Hands rake into his hair as he surveys the order he put the papers in: first encounter to the last encounter.

Richard heaves out a big sigh as he leans back into the chair, drowsiness starting to set in. He pushes out of the chair and lays down on the couch in the living room. His eyes slowly close as he gives into the pull of dreams.

* * *

" _Let me ask you something, that girl, the dark one." Two-Face smirks walking forward. "Have you tapped that yet?" A metal boot slams into him._

" _Lay a fucking finger on her or I swear to God you'll be begging me to kill you." Robin grits out, his fists clenching and unclenching._

" _Tag, you're it." A malicious laugh escapes Slade's mouth._

" _Rich…I'm so tired."_

* * *

"Richard! Dick!" He jerks his eyes open to see Bruce over him, lightly shaking his shoulders. He lets out a choked sob, unconscious tears roll down his face.

"Bruce." Richard looks up at his father with such despair that it makes him stagger a bit.

"I know. I know." The Bat pulls his son into his arms. "I miss them so much." Once the tears started, he couldn't stop. Even Bruce's eyes have a slight sheen to them.

"What did I do to deserve this?" The questioned remains unanswered. As time goes by, Richard slowly calms down and dries his tears. He nods at Bruce, telling him he'll be okay. Knowing his son is just like him, he departs the room.

With two hours of sleep in him, Richard looks toward the papers still sitting on the table. He walks over and scans them for the hundredth time. Until, something catches his eye.

 _Slade encounter #14 – Trigon's Servant (Part 3)_

He grabs the piece of paper and looks at it closely. A light bulb finally clicks. He scrambles upstairs toward Bruce's room.

"I figured it out." Richard barges in and locks his eyes on his father.

"What did you figure out?" He sets his book down on the table next to the chair he's in and stares intently at the boy in front of him.

"After every battle I always filed it into the archive, injuries on the back burner." A nod from the older one.

"However, this one wasn't the last encounter." Richard holds the paper up, letting the Dark Knight eye the piece of information.

"Which means…"

* * *

The little girl slowly opens her eyes and looks around. The last thing Liana remembers is her father's fading voice as he reads her to sleep, so why is she in a dark room? She finds herself sitting on the floor; her small leg is chained to the wall.

"Morning, Little Girl." Deathstroke walks into the room and crouches in front of her.

"Mommy?" Her bottom lip quivers as she backs away from him. Ignoring her question, he reaches his hand out to her.

"How about we go find mommy, hmm?" Still uncertain, she slowly nods her head and places her hand in his. He unlocks her chain, lifts her up onto his hip, and walks out.

Stepping into the hallway, he whistles at his assistant who is standing nearby, and snaps his fingers toward the little girl.

"Neil, watch her for a bit, please. I'll call you when I need her back." He passes Liana into Neil's arms and turns around. He walks down the other side of the hallway and opens the door to Rachel's room.

* * *

"Hey." He kicks the side of her still form and elicits a small groan out of the woman. "Wake up." He grumbles out.

Another groan escapes her, but she doesn't get up. "I said, wake up!" Rachel lifts her head from the floor, wearily blinking at the silhouette in front of her.

"What the fuck do you want?" She may be physically weak, but her determination to stay strong for her daughter is keeping her from fading.

"Talk like that to me again and I won't allow you to see your daughter again." She narrows her eyes into slits.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Rachel lifts herself halfway into a sitting position.

"What makes you think I haven't?" A hearty laugh escapes the man as he watches her struggle to lift herself up. A hand starts to glow black until it crackles and flickers out.

Rachel stares at her hands in bewilderment, wondering why her powers aren't working. She tries again but gets the same results. "You know, a _pregnant_ half-demon like you shouldn't be attempting to use her powers in fear of hurting the baby."

"Do you want to see your kid or not?" He impatiently asks, wanting to move his plan forward. Eyes wide, she nods her head. _How does he know? If he knows that, then what else does he know?_

"Mama." The little girl toddles over to her mother, collapsing into her open arms.

"You have two hours together." The psychopath slams the door close, a lock sounding into place.

"We'll be okay, Love." Rachel pushes her daughter's head into her chest, shielding her from the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"I forgot to file the last one." A smile starts forming on his face; hope returning into his depressed body.

"What do you remember from the last fight?" Bruce gets up from the chair and stands in front of him.

"I remember Two-Face and the Joker…" The hero's memory is fuzzy as he starts explaining.

"What about places? Where did you have to go?" Bruce starts to use his detective skills.

"…The warehouse! That was the last encounter we had with him." Richard snaps his fingers, the puzzle pieces starting to click into place.

"Alright. Let's get our girls." Determination fills both men, one step closer to unveiling Deathstroke's plan.

 _I know where you are, wait for me, Love. I promise I'll be there soon_. He sends his last thought through their bond before rushing out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think will happen next.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter Eight - A Desperate Purpose

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Senior year is definitely kicking my ass. It'll get better…I hope. Haha!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

 _Purpose (noun) – the reason for which something is done or created or for which something exits_

* * *

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray." Rachel's soft voice murmurs through the little girl's ears, easily lulling her to sleep.

Liana is barely able to keep her eyes open while laying snuggly in her mother's arms. A twitch of her daughter's nose brings a tender, but sad smile to her mother's face.

 _We'll get through this, Little Love, I promise._ Rachel runs her fingers through her hair, furthering her daughter to rest. A small flutter brings her attention down to her twelve-week baby bump; _you'll be okay, too_.

Rachel is just about to close her eyes and rest herself when the metal door slams open with a loud bang, jolting Liana from her peaceful sleep.

"Time's up." Deathstroke enters the room and forcefully yanks a screaming Liana out of Rachel's hold. Little arms reach out to her mother, tears rolling down her cheeks, and wondering why her mother isn't coming to her.

He starts walking toward the door when a voice stops him in his tracks. "You said two hours, that was only thirty minutes." Rachel, still bound to the wall, has enough strength to at least stand and lean against the wall.

"Decided to change my mind." He shrugs his shoulders, completely disregarding her statement.

"You do anything to her…" Rachel starts to threaten.

"Or what? You're chained." A smirk appears on his face. "Speaking of which, why don't you try attacking me, again? Neil, come take the girl." Quick footsteps approach the room, takes the little girl out of his master's hold, still kicking and screaming, then leaves.

Rachel's worried eyes immediately lock onto the retreating form, helplessness fills her entire being.

"I dare ya." That wicked smile is starting to piss her off. She knows not to play into his game, but as of this moment, she doesn't give a shit.

"Azarath Metrion Zint–" Her hands start to glow black with her magic until they suddenly start to crackle and give out, just like it did the last time. A haughty laugh erupts from the masked man standing before her.

"Now, I made these especially for you, Sweetheart. I made sure these chains were able to cancel out your powers and ultimately seal them away the more you try to use them. Don't worry, I wouldn't want to harm my soon-to-be apprentice." The former Slade inches closer to her until he is only a couple centimeters from her face.

The dark sorceress's eyes narrow, "Let me guess, Trigon let you in on how to reduce my powers?" Honestly, she should be disappointed and surprised, but when has those two things ever described her feelings toward _Daddy Dearest_?

"You definitely are Daddy's Little Girl." With that, he slams the door close with a lock clicking in place.

"You won't get anywhere _near_ my baby." Rachel wrapped her arms around her form, protecting herself and the baby.

* * *

Mentor and sidekick enter the gate of the Gotham Zoo, scanning their surroundings for a long-time friend. They approach an enclosure of gorillas and chimpanzees, some hanging from tree branches and others rolling around.

"What part of the zoo did you say he works?" The Dark Knight looks around again, mild contempt on his face.

"He told me he works with gorillas most of the time, but he moves around a lot." Richard checks his phone again, his message shows no response.

"Hey! Hey! I'm here!" An olive-skinned boy comes jogging towards them, clearly out of breath. Finally facing the duo, he gives them his brightest smile.

"Hey, Gar. Looks like that chip Vic gave you is still good as new." Dick nods his head with a small smile, admiration courses through his body towards his older friend.

"Yup! I can still change back and forth if I want to, but I've gotten so used to how I look now that when I do change green, it kinda" freaks me out." His former green friend gives out a laugh, scratching the back of his head. "Nice to see you, Bruce." Turning towards the Bat, he gives a polite greeting.

"Gar. Well, should we go someplace private to talk?" Bruce has never been a people person, so it didn't come as a surprise at his impatience.

The two younger boys nod, and Garfield leads the way to a secluded area only for employees.

.

.

.

"What's going on, Dude?" Gar gestures for the two to sit down at the table.

"Slade is back." A straight line forms on Richard's face.

"Well, fuck. Where has he been this whole time?" Garfield unconsciously leans forward to hear his former leader's response.

"Planning, quietly." The Dark Knight interjects, leaning back against the chair with his arms crossed.

"He's planning alright." Richard's voice holds disgust as he mutters out.

"Alright, lay it on me." Garfield mentally prepares himself for the onslaught.

"Slade isn't Slade anymore. He's Deathstroke. About three days ago, he kidnapped Rach and Liana. I have a hunch that he may or may not be in the warehouse." The duo stares, waiting for a reaction.

"WHAT!" The chair scrapes against the floor, ultimately falling to the ground with a loud clanging. Now standing, Garfield looks back and forth between the two.

"Yeah…and we need your help. More specifically, we need the Titans." Mentioning that past has always been tough on Richard and all of them for that matter. The past isn't welcomed in the present.

"You said the warehouse, right?" A nod from the masked hero. "Apparently, I forgot to file the last encounter with him, which delayed me in trying to track them down." Garfield looks at his friend, truly looks at him.

What he sees is a shell of what he was three days ago. Bags under his empty eyes, hair unkempt, and body completely defeated. Gar's eyes soften; a sad smile is the only thing he can offer at this moment.

"We would like to ask for your help in finding them. In doing so, I might contact some of the Justice League just in case Deathstroke has an army of villains on his side." The quiet adult speaks up, informing the two of just how drastic this is.

"We'll find them, Rich. They'll be okay." A hand clapped his shoulder, turning his head; he sees the reassuring green eyes of his friend.

However, all three of them can tell he doesn't believe it, he has to believe it himself.

* * *

The eerie quiet is too much for her. She remembers how she used to crave the quiet in her Titan days, but now, the sound of a child's laugh, a man's baby talk, or tiny feet pattering against the floor doesn't reach her ears anymore. She's afraid, afraid for her, her baby, and her daughter.

She doesn't know what to do, only wait for Richard. A small kick snaps her out of her thoughts as her hand rests against her small bump.

"I wish your Daddy was here so he can feel your strong kicks. You probably already inherited his combat skills." Rachel continues the up and down motion of her hand as she tries to calm herself down.

She waits, but a kick didn't come. She lifts her head up, leaning against the wall.

 _Richard…_ Thoughts of her family and the life they would've had before this situation lulls her to sleep.

* * *

"Sir, the little girl is asleep. Do you want me to go make those phone calls you asked for?" Neil closes the door from the room he just came out of and stands behind his master, the latter looking over the vast warehouse.

"Yes, and make sure that Joker and Two-Face answer, no matter what. I'm sure they are looking for a reunion." He looks back at his apprentice briefly, then starts walking to his office. A voice carries behind him as he leaves.

"Right away, sir." Frantic footsteps are the last sound he hears before closing the door.

.

.

.

"Tick Tock, Robin." A cynical laugh escapes him, eyes on the monitors before him. One of a tiny form sleeping on a makeshift cot, another of a woman sitting on the floor, the continuous movements of her hand makes him smile even more.

"Finally, a pre-conditioned gift."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so late in updating. So sorry for being MIA for a while. I thought Senior year is supposed to be fun, but then again, a college prep high school might not have that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks for** **reading!**


	9. Chapter Nine - A Relentless Search

**A/N: I know, it's been a month and six days since I last updated. I'm so sorry, but hey, I'm not dead! Anyway, here's another chapter to make up for my…lateness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own the Teen Titans**

* * *

 _Relentless (adjective) – oppressively constant; incessant_

* * *

"I've seen what obsession can do to him, but this is on a whole new level." Garfield's awed voice penetrates the tense atmosphere he and Bruce are feeling right now.

"Trust me, kid, he's been like this since day one." Their gaze lingers on the distraught man in the dinning room, research papers littering the perimeter of the table. Sitting on the couch in the adjacent room, the two can't help but watch.

"If I just look…no, maybe it's over here…that's not right." A hand scratches at his five o'clock shadow as Richard mumbles to himself.

"Dick." The sound of sifting papers continues as the Dark Knight rises from the couch and makes his way over.

By now, Garfield can tell this is a family affair, so, he silently makes his way to the guest room he's staying in for the time being.

"Dick." No turn of the head, either. "Richard!" Now standing in front of his son, Bruce grabs his shoulders.

"What?" A form that has dark circles, emotionless eyes, and a haggard posture faces Bruce. His eyes soften a little.

"It's nearing midnight and you need to get to sleep. Everything on that table will still be there in the morning. Go to bed." Ignoring his son's protests, Bruce walks his son into his bedroom.

"Working yourself to the bone is not going to make us find them any faster." Richard's already open mouth slowly starts to close. His shoulders sag, a defeated sigh escapes his mouth.

"I know." Eye to eye, Bruce can see the desperate turmoil swimming heavily, almost making it seem like his son is older than he actually appears.

"Get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Bruce walks away from the room, the last thing his son said echoing in his head.

" _I will never feel better until they are in my arms and Deathstroke is dead."_

* * *

The sound of echoing footsteps passing by her confined room roused the empath from her restless sleep, prompting her to take on a cautious posture. Rachel slowly pulls herself off the floor until she is leaning against the cold wall, eyes blinking until she can see clearly.

"Mornin' Sunshine." A voice she has come to despise resonates throughout her room, looking around; she tries to find the source. Up on the right corner of the ceiling is a blinking red light.

"Bastard." She barks back quietly, chains clinking as a protective hand wraps around her midsection.

"Watch your mouth, Bitch." The venom in his voice is palpable.

"What do you want?" Rachel sighed heavily; a soothing hand runs along the expanse of her slightly protruding belly.

"Just checking on my apprentice in its temporary home. Kicking yet?" Deathstroke's taunting voice stops her unconscious ministrations immediately, but the protective arm tightens.

"Fuck off." An electric current makes its way through her body, eliciting a painful yelp from the dark sorceress.

"And to think I felt generous today to let you spend time with your daughter. Looks like I might have to take your place." His malicious laughter is the last sound she hears before silence takes over.

"No…" Her hold on reality is released.

* * *

" _You couldn't wait, oh I don't know, a few more years to get me pregnant again! I'm happy, honestly. But, it had to be a month after our daughter is thirteen months old." Closing the front door behind him, Richard makes his way to the living room and plops himself next to his ranting wife on the couch._

" _Sorry." He leans back against the couch, props his feet on the coffee table, all while trying to hide an amused smirk on his face._

" _No you're not." Rachel deadpans, looking over her shoulder. The grin on his face widens._

' _You're right, I'm not." Chuckling, he brings his wife into him. "At least we had a good doctor's appointment." His hand runs along her arm, making her hum in contentment._

" _Liana will be home when, again?" Rachel mumbles, and idle finger-tracing patterns on his chest._

" _Well, it's about noon right now, and Bruce did say around one thirty or two." Not wanting to break the serene quiet, he whispers, "Speaking of which, shouldn't we start thinking of names?"_

" _Babe, we don't even know what the sex is yet." Rachel stares up through thick lashes._

" _I know, but I want to be prepared, just in case." Richard lightly nudged his empath. He quickly changes positions so he's laying flat on the couch and her on top of him._

" _Alright fine…Let's see…Arella Rose for a girl and Ryan James for a boy." Rachel rests her chin on the back of her hand that's sitting atop his chest._

" _Arella Rose Grayson or Ryan James Grayson…whether it's a boy or girl, I'm sure those names will fit them perfectly." She all but beams at him._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Richard's eyes snap open, _a memory turns into a dream? But how?_ His thoughts are running rampant.

Turning to his left, his arm lays in the open space that his wife should be inhabiting. Immediately, the emotional pain in his heart returns, making him close his eyes and turn on his side.

 _Please hold on a little longer, I'll be there soon._ He reaches into the bond, gasping when a jolt of pain enters his body.

* * *

"Richard." Rachel gasps; she can feel the familiar pull on the bond, the strong tug that only belongs to him. The bond is the only thing that is keeping her from going insane. Knowing that his presence is somewhere near her keeps her grounded.

Because of the initial bond, she's been doing a lot of meditating and speaking with Intelligence when she visits Nevermore. The yellow cloak said that there are three forms or stages in the bond she and her husband share.

.

.

.

" _Three stages? What do you mean?" The yellow cloak steps in front of her._

" _It's called a_ Life Bond _. The first stage was when you first linked together. The second stage is when you consummated your marriage."_

" _What happens through those stages?" Rachel questions._

" _Well, in the first stage you linked your minds, memories, and thoughts together. The second stage you linked emotions, feelings, and hearts together. " Rachel slowly nods her head._

" _And the third stage?" Intelligence starts to pace._

" _Still in development." Seeing the confused expression, she continues. "The third and final stage of the Life Bond requires a soul link."_

" _Wait…what do you mean by_ still in development _?" Rachel is still trying to wrap her head around all this new information._

" _A soul link not only connects two souls for eternity, but connects the original bond to a replica, if you will." The yellow cloak can practically see the wheels turning in Rachel's head._

" _Connects to a replica…Liana and this baby are in the bond. That means…" A smile started to form on Rachel's face._

" _Yes, you, Richard, and the girls share a bond." Intelligence finished her sentence._

" _Girls?" Rachel questioned; Intelligence just smiled and nodded._

" _You've been able to communicate your thoughts with your baby ever since she hit the five week mark. It's the same with Liana, as well. You are able to know their thoughts and emotions."_

" _What about Richard, can he–" Intelligence holds up a hand._

" _Yes, he can. It'll just take him longer to focus. If you help him practice, I'm sure he'll be able to do it in his sleep in no time."_

 _Laughing, Rachel nodded her head; a grateful smile on her face is the last thing Intelligence sees before she disappears._

.

.

.

Rachel had that conversation with Intelligence a few days ago when she could hear a very faint voice in her head. At least now she knows everything about the bond.

She just hopes that Deathstroke doesn't find out more of the bond than he already has.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with school and life in general. Honestly, I didn't know how to continue this story, so hopefully it makes sense.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter Ten - A Devoted Soul

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I apologize for my inconsistency of this story, but I plan on making sure it's complete.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Goodbye, Halcyon Days**

 _Devote (adjective) – give all or a large part of one's time or resources (to a person or activity)_

* * *

A groan escapes Richard's mouth as the sound of pots and pans clanking rouse him from his restless sleep. Not one to be able to go back to sleep after being woken up, Richard chances a glance at the clock, _5:30 AM_ , and slowly eases out of bed.

Both feet on the floor, Richard tosses a glance to the left side of the bed, eyes downcast and longing. A perfectly made up set of bed sheets is a sight he cannot afford to have again. He numbly walks to the adjacent bathroom, his reflection staring back at him.

A five o'clock shadow covers half of his face, hygiene pushed to the back burner of priorities. Richard lets out a heavy sigh before turning the nozzle of the shower on and standing under the hot spray. Memories flood in and out of his head, casting a faraway look in his eyes.

Richard gets out of the shower, towels himself dry and gets dressed before opening the door and making his way to the kitchen towards the coffee maker.

"Morning, sleepy head. I made breakfast." Bruce greets his son, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, but decides not to call any attention to it.

"Is Gar awake?" Richard reaches into the cabinet and pulls out a mug.

"Yeah, he is…surprisingly." Richard cracks a tiny smile at Bruce's astonishment.

In all the time Bruce has known Garfield, either from personal experience or told through Richard, himself, he knows that the boy is not a morning person…at all.

"Well, speak of the devil." Richard mutters as the sound of frantic footsteps rush down the stairs.

"Hi. I smelled food." Not giving a second glance at father and son, Garfield hungrily eyes the home-cooked meal.

"Help yourself." Bruce barely finished his sentence before Garfield has a plate in his hand and food on his plate in one minute.

The three stooges sit around the kitchen table as mouths devour food and coffee.

"Hey, Gar, where is Vic's car shop again?" Richard turns his head to his fellow Titan.

"Well, the last time I talked to him he told me that he goes back and forth between Jump and a city not far from Gotham. Said he needed specific mechanical parts that Jump doesn't have."

"Do you know the name of the city?" The Dark Knight inserts himself into the conversation he has been intently listening to.

"It starts with the letter B, but I can't remember the name. However, I could recognize it if you tell me." Garfield swallows the last of his breakfast and turns his attention to Bruce.

A ten second pause is all Richard needed to find another puzzle piece. "Bludhaven."

"That's the one." Garfield snaps his fingers at Richard's answer.

"Do you know how many times he goes back and forth?" Bruce stares at Garfield's slumped shoulders.

"No, he just goes back and forth when he needs something. There's no schedule or routine." Richard nods his head.

"Alright then, let's go to Bludhaven first and if he's not there then we'll go to Jump, okay?" Richard looks back and forth between the two sitting before him.

Bruce looks closely into his son's eyes, a small fire burns bright replacing that faraway look he had twenty minutes ago.

Having found another clue, the three get to work.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, baby." At the sound of a sudden voice, Liana blinks away any remaining sleepiness from her eyes. Vision clear, she scurries out of her fetal position on the floor and up against the wall once she sees Deathstroke in front of her.

"Aw, you don't have to be afraid of your Uncle Willy. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you." Deathstroke reaches out a hand as he slowly walks toward her.

Liana frantically shakes her head as she pushes herself up more against the wall. Not having anywhere else to go, she yells out as cold, metal hands grab her hips.

"No!" Liana turns her head away from him as she pushes both her palms outward, unaware of glowing black magic emitting from them.

"Wha–" Deathstroke didn't have enough time to react before the bout of black magic was pushing him back, but his hold on the girl never loosened.

"Why, you little–" Deathstroke reaches a hand back, ready to strike, when Neil knocks on the open door.

"Uh…sir?" Neil hesitantly addresses his boss in front of him.

"What?" Deathstroke seethed out his answer, never looking away from the girl and mentally cursing at his incompetent assistant.

"Two-Face is on the line, waiting to talk to you." Neil can see the tension release his shoulders.

"Excellent." Deathstroke let a Cheshire smile cover his face as he set Liana back down on the floor, facing her. "Uncle Willy has to leave you alone for a bit, so be a good girl before I get back." One patronizing smile and Deathstroke and his assailant shut the door on their way out.

.

.

.

 _Mama…_ Liana unintentionally reached out to the bond she has no idea she shares with her mother, desperately seeking her love and care.

Rachel's eyes snap open as the scared voice of her daughter echoes throughout her head. Hearing no sound of her walking nightmare, she carefully tugs. The bond hums in acknowledgement, but otherwise, remains silent.

" _Remember, Liana is too young to be able to hear you through the bond. The only thing she can do is reach out to you unknowingly."_

The dark empathy sighs, remembering what Intelligence told her. Shaking her head, Rachel slowly brings herself to her feet, mindful of the electric cuffs around her wrists.

The unexpected sound of the door opening makes Rachel jump in surprise and fear. She quickly turns around, expecting her walking nightmare, but instead, is met with the boy from earlier.

"Oh… it's you." Her shoulders slump in relief, not at all ready to face Deathstroke for round two. Neil takes in her appearance, looking at her from head to toe. Rachel fidgets with her hands as she uncomfortably looks away from him. "What do you want?"

"Oh, it's not me that wants anything, it's him." Neil nods his head toward the doorway, where another person stands. A man she has never seen before walks into the room and stands next to Neil.

"This is your assignment. Remember what boss said, and don't go too far, okay?" Neil nodded at the new guest then let himself out, closing the door behind him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Rachel crosses her arms in front of her, an attempt at stopping her shaking body and protecting the baby inside of her.

He walks toward her, backing her up against the wall, hands on either side of her head before responding. "Deathstroke was right, no wonder little Robin didn't want to share his toy, he got the best one in the pack."

Rachel shuts her eyes tightly and turns her head away as she feels his hand trail along the outside of her thigh before spreading her legs apart. "N-No, please… stop."

"Well, after I'm done with you, he may not want you." Completely frozen, Rachel can't do anything when tears threaten to fall from her eyes as the man before her leans in and starts kissing down her neck and tugging on the strap of her shirt.

 _Forgive me._ Rachel desperately tugs on the ribbon she shares with her husband, the last thing she does before letting the ears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

Slumped in the passenger seat of the Bat Mobile, Richard suddenly straightens up, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlight. Looking in the corner of his peripheral vision, Bruce pulls the car over, his full attention on the boy next to him.

"Dick, what is it?" Richard numbly shakes his head back and forth, not able to give a response. However, Bruce patiently waits as he looks in the backseat to see a passed out Garfield.

An array of emotions flood Richard's senses… sorrow, hatred, pain, and… guilt? As Richard contemplates why Rachel is feeling guilt, an image passes through his mind.

"Don't touch her." A whisper escapes Richard's mouth, making Bruce turn his gaze on him.

"Is it Rachel?" Bruce asks again, eyes frantically running over his son's face.

The image of Rachel pinned against the wall while a man stares hungrily at her is burned into his brain, rendering Richard unresponsive. Not being able to take it anymore, Bruce grabs a hold of his shoulders, shaking him.

Shaking his head, Richard fixes his gaze on his adoptive father. Bruce releases his hold, but holds eye contact.

"Well?" A hesitant murmur escapes the Dark Knight.

"Rachel. She's not alone and won't be alone for a while." It didn't take long for Bruce to figure out Richard's cryptic wording.

"Emotions?" Richard's eyes start to water, a lump forms in his throat.

"Guilt. She feels guilt." A grim look appears on the Dark Knight, making him seem older than he actually is.

Seeing the look in his son's eyes, Bruce knows that he has officially shut down. The Bat Mobile's trip to Bludhaven is drenched in overwhelming silence and immense regret.

* * *

Curled into a ball on the floor, Rachel's face is littered with dried tearstains; a haunting far away look casts over her features. The last of his words echoes on repeat through her head.

" _Hmm, that'll do. Boss said he wanted me to scare you into submission. I think I've successfully achieved that, don't you?"_

That was ten minutes ago. Rachel hates that she didn't fight back, but instead, stood there like a possum, unmoving. However, she's relieved that he never penetrated her. Yet, it was more or less he stopped at second base. Bringing her left hand to wipe away the dried tears, cold metal comes into contact.

Looking down, she sees the beautiful engagement ring and wedding band gleam back at her. Memories of Richard's romantic proposal and unforgettable wedding lulls her to sleep, a painful smile on her face.

* * *

Arriving in Bludhaven, the three are quick to find a hotel and check in. Settled into his room, Richard sits on the couch; a dead look harbors his eyes as he replays the image over and over again. A knock sounds on his door before he's able to spiral into the dark abyss.

Already knowing whom it is, Richard opens the door and quickly makes his way back to his spot on the couch. Bruce enters the room and sits himself opposite of Richard.

"Dick." Bruce gets no response. "Richard." Nothing, again. "Richard Grayson, look at me."

The demanding voice of Bruce Wayne is one to never be messed around with. One always answers, no matter the situation.

"I know you're about ready to keel over right now, but if you continue wallowing like this, we won't be able to find them if you don't have a clear head."

Richard, finally, locks his eyes with that of Bruce, looking at him instead of through him.

"You don't understand. What I just saw… My entire world was _destroyed_ by one man and _shattered_ with another." Richard's raw emotions are hauntingly clear as he speaks.

"Richard, you know I have to ask this, but are you prepared to handle yourself if you find them not alive anymore?" Bruce knows that ripping the Band-Aid off is better sooner than later.

"No. Do not ask me that." Richard's firm and deadly voice would have made Garfield turn into a mouse in a split second. However, this is Bruce, he knows who he is dealing with and how to handle it.

"Dick–"

"I SAID NO!" Richard can't help but yell at this point. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW IT"S A POSSIBILITY." Bruce rips off the last of the Band-Aid.

"Whether we like it or not." The Dark Knight weakly finalizes.

Father and son are at a standstill, until Richard's eyes soften, noticing the slight redness and puffiness in his eyes that wasn't there earlier.

"To be honest, that thought has already crossed my mind, probably a lot more than I should have let on. But, what husband or father wouldn't have that as their first thought when their family gets taken away?"

"Probably someone who wouldn't have chosen the hero life?" They both crack a small smile, tension easing.

"When I first met Rachel, I knew she was going to be someone special to me, but it wasn't until we had established the bond did I realize that she was going to be my wife. I promised myself to make her mine." Bruce gives a subtle nod at him, a sign he is listening, but has no plans to interrupt.

"Before I knew it, I was so deeply in love with her that her entire essence consumed me. It was to the point where I wouldn't be able to breathe if she wasn't near me, mentally of physically. The only reason why I'm still standing here is because I'm holding onto our bond like a lifeline."

Bruce is stunned; this is the first time his son has finally opened up to him ever since his parents died and he took him under his wing. (pun intended)

"The bond I share with her keeps my heart beating. If it's severed, I cease to exist. Maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally. Everything I have become was because of her. I didn't just give her my heart; I gave her my soul as well. And to know my world is in the palm of my worst enemy's hand kills me. Whatever he does to her, he does to me, and he knows that."

Halfway through his mini monologue, Richard had tears rolling down his cheeks and ended up having to whisper the rest.

"I'm glad you finally opened up to me. I see now, how hard this truly is for you. I will do everything in my power to make sure we get them in time, before anything drastic happens. You have my word."

"You and I both know you can't promise that." Richard grimly states as he looks up at Bruce.

"I can try. It's 10:30, why don't you try to get some sleep, okay?" Bruce stands up from the chair that is adjacent to the couch, patting Richard on the head.

A memory flashes through Richard's head, but before he can acknowledge it, Bruce is already out the door. A barely there content smile stretches across Richard's mouth as he changes into his pajamas and lays down in bed.

 _Rach, nothing in this world can ever make me love you any less. Remember that, sweetheart._ And for the first time in four days, Richard finally got a decent night of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this made sense to all of you and fit in with the story line. If any of you are board by this story, feel free to give me ideas to make it better. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
